1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to the method for improving the production of veneers from softwood logs by a peeling operation. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved soaking treatment prior to peeling the logs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some conditioning of softwood logs such as southern yellow pine has always been a prerequisite for the economic production of veneers for use inter alia in plywood manufacturing. This conditioning treatment generally has consisted of soaking the logs or blocks in hot water vats or exposing the logs to steam. The prior art conditioning methods, however, are extremely lengthy and are only about 45 to 55 percent effective in softening the logs enough to facilitate an optimum peeling operation. Attempts to peel the hot-water-conditioned logs of the prior art result in considerable waste of both material and processing time. One of the major problems is "spin outs", i.e., breaking and splintering of the wood at hard areas such as around knots. A process which would facilitate smooth, even, and uninterrupted peeling of logs would provide great savings in both material and processing time and thus would be very valuable. Such a process would be particularly valuable in view of the current utilization of vast quantities of veneer in plywood and related products which results in the more efficient usage of wood--a rapidly dwindling natural resource.